His Assistant
by TheWritingChick
Summary: No matter, Derpy just smiled and ate her muffins. Her life changed when she met Doctor Whooves. They all tease and make fun of her. Call her a klutz and mock her. But he doesn't. He just smiles and holds out his hoof and off they go. Into his big blue box of mysteries and adventure.
1. Her Story

They called her names like spaz, klutz, and much, much worst. Even her real name was unknown…they called her Derpy Hooves, while her real name was a mystery in itself. It didn't help that she had a lazy eye, either. All the fillies and colts made fun of her during her days at flight school. While she didn't get the best grades, it didn't really brother her. She managed to remain often tried her best to fit in, and be well, part of the crowd. No matter what, she still continued to smile, and with that, most ponies loved her for being herself.

When she was a young filly, everypony that went to flight school with her new this. She smiled. You made fun of her, she just smiled. She always looked on the brighter things in life. Sure, she did cry but that's when muffins came in handy. Her mother made the greatest muffins in all of Equestria. After a bad day a school, Derpy would eat one of her mother's muffins and the bad day that she had completely gotten better.

Derpy had always been very fond of bubbles; especially bubble wrap, to be specific. It didn't surprise anypony that she ended up becoming a mail mare. When she was just a filly, her mom and dad took her out to the park, so she could play and maybe make some friends. Her mother had bought her some bubbles that she wanted. Derpy took the bubble wand from her mother and blew. Happily, she watched the bubbles flitter into the air, gradually popping. She grinned reaching out her free hoof to pop a few that were still floating around her. A few moments passed, and a bright light appeared on her side, the young pegasus had earned her cutie mark!

To this day, Derpy even remembered the following conversation she had with her mother:

"You got your cutie mark!" her mother exclaimed, while giving her a tight hug. "Congratulations, I knew you had in you! I'm so proud of you!"

"What is it?" asked a young Derpy, returning her mother's hug. "What is my cutie mark?"

"A group of bubbles," answered her mother. "That's odd, that doesn't tell what your special talent is. Maybe it means you get to be a mailpony?"

"What do mailponies do?"

"They deliver mail all over Equestria. It's a really fun job, especially if you enjoy going on adventures."

"I like going on adventures!" shouted Derpy, giving her mother a bright smile.

Her mother returned her smile, and said, "Someday when you're older, you'll go on all sorts of adventures. I know it."

"Really?"

"Don't listen to the other ponies at school, I know you'll make it far."  
 *******

It was the happiest day of Derpy's life, sadly it didn't last for long. The next day when the fillies and colts saw her, the teasing had only gotten worse.

"What kind of cutie mark are bubbles?" scoffed Rainbow Dash.

"Don't mind her, I really think it's a good cutie mark, Derpy," Fluttershy spoke softly.

"Please Fluttershy, you think that's good? I'll show you…Awesome! I'll show you my awesome mark!" shouted Rainbow, showing off her cutie mark. "Look at this, it's at least 20% cooler than yours!"

"Rainbow, that's a little mean." said Fluttershy. She then looked at Derpy and noticed that she was crying. Fluttershy felt her heart sink as she placed a caring hoof on Derpy's back. "Aww, it's okay, you really shouldn't mind Rainbow Dash. I think it's a really cool cutie mark."

"Thank you, Fluttershy," sniffed Derpy, feeling touched by her kindness.

Fluttershy really did live up to being the element of kindness, she always nice to Derpy. When Fluttershy would say something nice he it had helped brighten up her day by. Sadly, it didn't really. The teasing had gotten worse and they started calling her harsher and meaner names. She would just smile and eat her muffins. She was a happy filly.  
 *******

All the taunting and teasing never stopped her. Derpy went on to become a mail mare for Ponyville! She always made sure all packaged goods were on time and undamaged…well, most of the time. But, her simple life changed, when she met him…the Doctor!

Derpy remembered the first time she met him. She recalled that day, as if it were only yesterday. It seemed just like a normal day. Derpy was making sure that everypony's mail was delivered on time. Then, there she saw it. Right in the center of Ponyville stood a strange blue police box. As she went closer to it, she saw a pony come out of it.

"Excuse me, miss. Can you help me?" said a brown-coated earth pony with a spiky brown mane, an hourglass cutie mark, and speaking with a British accent. "Do you happen to know where I am?"

"Ponyville?" she answered.

"Interesting, a talking horse. Ponyville…what? " He questioned in response.

"Ponyville, Equestria, under the crown of Princess Celestia," Derpy added.

"Under the crown of Princess Celestia? Shouldn't she be a queen instead of a princess?" the stallion questioned.

"No, she's a princess. She raises and sets the sun and her sister, Princess Luna, raises and sets the moon." explained

Derpy giving the strange stallion a confused look, "I take it you aren't from around here."

"Me? No, I'm just a tourist checking things out," replied the stallion looking in awe of the buildings. "Did you build these?"

"Well, I didn't personally build them. The people of Ponyville did."

"I say, with hooves you built all of this. Impressive! Are all the people that live here, horses?" the stallion inquired, raising an eyebrow, "Are there any humans in this world?"

"If by people, you mean ponies, and by horses, you mean ponies, then yes," she replied, giving him a cheerful smile, "But no. There aren't any humans here, sorry."

"Ponies?" he said, feeling a bit confused, "You mean horses, right?"

"No, ponies and you're one as well," she said. Then, Derpy removed a mirror from her saddlebags and gave it to the strange new earth pony.

"If I'm a pony, how do I grab things?"

"Um..you use your hooves." said Derpy has she extended her hoof to the earth pony, "Here, try it."

The earth pony nodded and went the grab the mirror. He couldn't really quite get a grab on the mirror and if fell down the ground. He reapltly tried to grab the mirror and with no avail, he failed to pick it up, "How did you do that?" questioned the stallion, "It's not possible."

"What do you mean it ins't possible?" asked Derpy as she picked the mirror, "What's not the get?"

The stallion just sighed in frustration and looked at the mirror Derpy was holding. The earth pony looked hard at his reflection and then sighed and muttered, "Blasted, not even a ginger this time. I'm in a world full of magical talking ponies and I'm not even a ginger."

"Did you say something?"

"Ah, yes. What did you say your name was?"

"I didn't say anything about my name," said Derpy as her eyes went almost crossed for a second.

"Do your eyes normally do that?" asked the stallion.

"Uhh..." Derpy blushed and struggled to come up with a reply.

"Is there a trick to do it?" he asked as he tried to make his eyes go cross-eyed, "That is the coolest thing I've seen."

"You really thinks so?" asked Derpy as her cheeks turned a brighter shade of red.

"Of course it is. Wish I could do that. Oh, I forgot my manners, what is your name?"

"Most ponies call me Derpy," she sighed.

"Derpy?"

"Derpy Hooves, founder of Muffin Express. Where your packages are guaranteed to be on time and undamaged. Well, most of the time," said Derpy as she gave him a sheepish smile. "And, you are?"

"Well most call me the Doctor." He smiled, while Derpy gave him a puzzled look.

" A doctor of what?" she questioned.

"Oh well you see...-"

"Are your a doctor do you fix ponies up?" interrupted Derpy, "Maybe you cutie mark can tell me what your a doctor of."

"My cutie what?" questioned the earth pony giving Derpy a strange look.

"Your cutie mark. It tells you what your special talent." explained Derpy as she got closer to the pony, "Here let me have a look."

"Why are you looking at my bum?"

"You mean your flank. It looks like your cutie mark is an hourglass. Does that mean your special talent has something to do with time?"

"Why yes it does. Time and fabrication-"

"Are you a time traveler?" ask Derpy with a bright smile.

"Exactly!" His smile grew bigger as he gave a slight chuckle, "If you put it in that way."

Derpy looked, and behind him was a strange big blue box. "Do you live in that box?"

The Doctor chuckled, "Well yes, you can say that. Is there a place where I can ask more about this Ponyville, in private?"

"There is a bakery called Sugar Cube Corner. They have really good muffins," she explained, smiling at him, then she

added, "I love muffins, especially banana muffins, strawberry muffins, and blueberry muffins. Do you like muffins Doctor?

"I heard you mention bananas. Bananas are good."

"Sugar Cube Corner has bananas in a lot of their baked goods. Banana cake, banana muffins, banana ice cream and more!"

"Does this Sugar Cube Corner have those little cakes you eat at tea time, like we do in England?" asked the Doctor.

"If by England, you mean Englmane, then yes. I'm pretty sure Sugar Cube Corner has them," replied Derpy, "Follow me!"

"A race that can bake and do most things like humans can with hooves. Brilliant! Just brilliant. I can finally eat something that isn't pears."

Derpy looked at him, "You weird Doctor."

The Doctor just smiled, "You don't know half of it."

During their time at Sugarecube Corner, the Doctor told Derpy a lot of things. He told her that he wasn't from this world. At first, she didn't believe him, she thought he was crazy. But as strange things started to happen in Ponyville, monsters from the Everfree Forest began coming out, young fillies and colts being ponynapped, and how she and The Doctor went on to defeat those monsters, the more she believed him.

The big blue box, the TARDIS he called it. Time and Relative Dimension in Space, what it stood for, allowed them to go to any place in the universe whenever they wanted. They even went on adventures using it. They travled through time and even went to different worlds on it. One memory stood out from the rest.  
 *******

"Derpy, look a shooting star!" said The Doctor pointing his hoof to the midnight blue night sky. With its many stars and the beautiful full moon, Princess Luna always made sure the night sky was breath taking to look at. Along with the stars was a shooting star, "Look, a shooting star. Make a wish."

Derpy blinked at the Doctor and just smiled, "Why do I have to make a wish? My wish has already come true."

The Doctor chucked, "Really how?"

"I get to go to places I never existed." Derpy said as she smiled on the past adventures she had went on with the Doctor, "They make really good bedtime stories to tell Dinky."

The Doctor chuckled, "She has a wild imagination." His chuckle was cut short aas he cleared his throat,"Derpy, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what?"

"How long are you going to stay with me?" asked the Doctor.

"Forever." smiled Derpy has she grabbed his hoof.

The Doctor chuckled, "You remind me of one of my old companions."

"Who?"

"Her name was Rose. Rose Tyler." said the Doctor as he recalled the past memories he had with all of his companions and trying not to cry.

Derpy gave him a confused look, "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a bloody good thing!" he declared waving his hoof eagerly

 *****.**

The Doctor wasn't like the other ponies. He didn't make fun of her like the others did, plus he enjoyed talking to her. She enjoyed going on all those adventures with him in his big blue box. Still, some ponies started spreading nasty rumors, saying that The Doctor was an alien and that the TARDIS was his ship, invading Ponyville to conquer the world, and eventually all of Equestria.

That didn't bother Derpy, even if he was an alien, because he was much nicer and cooler than the other aliens that she met, had been. She would always be his assistant no matter what. After all, she was his assistant.


	2. His Goodbye

"Is this really goodbye?" said Derpy as tears streamed down her face as she stepped out of the TARDIS and onto the streets of Ponyville. Derpy looked around and saw that everything was the same as the day she left. Nothing had changed, Applejack was still selling apples with her sister and the same couple were still eating their sundae at Sugarcube Corner. It had seemed like days, month, or even years to her, but to them nothing. As the ponies passed by, Derpy sniffed and tried to fight back her tears as if she knew her adventure was coming to an end.

"Yes," said Doctor Whooves as he moved his hoofs of the control panel and walked out of the doors of the TARDIS, "Its goodbye."

"Why does everything look so normal?" asked Derpy giving the Doctor a strange look in confusion, "It looks like nothing happened. It's just boring old Ponyville"

I brought you back to Ponyville where nothing change and nothing will change." replied the Doctor, "I took you back home."

"Why did you take me back?" asked Derpy in a voice filled with anger, "I didn't want to go back. Why did you take me back?"

"I care about you Derpy. I care about your safety. It's getting dangerous, really dangerous. I don't want get you hurt and take Dinky's mother away." explained the Doctor, "You have to go back to your life before you met me."

"Do I really have to go?" asked Derpy as tears were already streaming down her face, "I don't want to go, why can't I stay? Tell me, why can't I stay?"

"It is, and I'm sorry. So very sorry." replied the Doctor as he departed out of the TARDIS, "I wish you could stay, but I can't risk you getting hurt."

"I won't get hurt, I'll be careful!" shouted Derpy as the tears on her face streamed at a faster pace, "How can I got back, after the things I've seen. The things I've done, it will never be the same."

"They always say that. Every single one of them. They never do get hurt, but only lost or taken away from me, but now I'm in a whole different new world. I can start fresh and never have to deal with all the pain it caused me." sighed the Doctor "Every time I lost a companion became a little more mad. I don't want to be mad, nopony will talk to the madpony over there that scares everypony. I can't let happen to you, I can never bring myself to it. That's why you have to go and that's why you can't stay."

"I won't get hurt, you know that. I may be a klutz, but when I put my mind to it I mean it." cried Derpy, "I can't go. I can never go back to my old life and you know that."

"You have to do it, it's the only way that I know you're safe." replied the Doctor, "It is the only way I know for a fact that you are safe."

"But I-"

"Derpy!" the Doctor interpreted as his voice cracked trying not to cry, "I'm sorry but it's for the best. You are a mother and I don't want to take that from Dinky."

"But Doctor Who-"

"You're different, I just don't want that risk anymore." replied the Doctor in a sweet soft voice, "I already lost so many, I don't want to loose anymore."

"You won't lose me, you know that." said Derpy, "I'll never be lost and I will always be by your side no matter what. I'll be careful, you know that."

"I know, but I can't risk that. Goodbye Derpy Hooves, and be as brilliant as ever. I lost my entire people and so many companions because of I was scared of being alone. I won't take that chance anymore." said the Doctor as he stepped closer towards Derpy, "Take this as a reminder as me."

With that, the Doctor had kissed her, Derpy had closed her eyes and kissed him back. She had wrapped her hooves around him and he had done the same. After a while, he pulled away and went back into the TARDIS.

"That is why you can't stay." replied the Doctor, "I will never age while you will. I'll remain young and just only change my face, while you will grow old. I can never bring myself to let that happen."

"I-I-I understand." stuttered Derpy as she cried softly, "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Tell Dinky I'll miss her and be as brilliant as ever. No matter what, don't let any other pony tell you different. Goodbye Derpy, I'll never forget you." said the Doctor as he closed the big blue box's doors and to be never seen by her again, "Just remember, I'm just a madpony with a big blue box."

As the TARDIS slowly vanished, she couldn't take it anymore. Tears were streaming like waterfalls as Derpy cried, "I will never forget you either. You were never like the other ponies. You didn't make fun of me. You just smiled and held out your hoof as I followed you off in your big blue box. Something new and something old you said it was." Derpy said as she tried to laugh but it had hurt to much, "You said you stole it, but I doubt that's true."

Derpy sighed and hung her head low and walked slowly back to her cottage, "Goodbye Doctor. I will be forever and ever be your assistant, no matter what. Until the day when time ever does end,I'll remember you and when Dinky is older, I'll make sure to tell her stories of the madpony and big blue box of mysteries and adventures."


End file.
